


A New Can of Worms

by saeng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Speed Dating, hyunin fuck as well, if you're here for that, look mama i'm feeding the jeongbin tag, the hyunin is very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeng/pseuds/saeng
Summary: Jeongin was always running away from something - deadlines, new syllabi, students he ran into at E-Mart… It felt worse now than before. But Jeongin tired quickly, and Jeongin would be back soon enough even if he didn’t answer when Changbin dialled him.Was Jeongin hurting, too? Fuck, Changbin hoped he was.It wasn’t fair how it was hard to remember Jeongin wasn’t much younger than him anymore. Jeongin had stuck through college where Changbin hadn’t, and Jeongin had a job even if he was one degree short of what Changbin knew he’d promised his father.If Jeongin were anyone else, Changbin would probably forget about it, maybe hope to avoid eye-contact if they happened to be in the same line for cheap lemonade at the beach.But Jeongin wasn’t anyone else. Until yesterday, Changbin would’ve said they knew each other too well to be strangers again, but now it felt wiser to say they’d seen too much of each other to be anything but.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A New Can of Worms

Changbin hadn’t always been there for Jeongin per se - but he had been there, nonetheless. Jeongin couldn’t quite understand him. It was mutual, he supposed. 

Tonight, chicken grease turned the edges of Jeongin’s worksheet translucent. Numbers blurred over thin paper, still legible beneath the grease. 

“I want more.” Crumbs of chicken in a cheap red plastic bowl - the kind his aunt mixed her hair dye in with her nylon brush.

“I don’t have any more.” 

“Get some from downstairs?” 

Changbin sighed. Faint neon glow through the grimy window where the restaurant signboard reflected off the concrete wall. The chicken was good - spicy, cooked just right, enough grease to turn into a cardiovascular nightmare. Perfect. 

Down the narrow stairway, steam still rose thick from greased pans in the heat; steady clatter of metal and wood over human voice calling for more bok choy. Changbin wouldn’t go down until well after hours closed, and Jeongin knew. And when the neon board flickered dark and metal grates slid over glass doors, Changbin’s uncle would take the pantry keys with him.

“There’s ramen if you want.” 

“I’ll pass.” Harsh laughter, disbelieving. “I’ll take your ramen the day you get yourself a job.” 

“Ramen it is, then.”

It tasted awful - Jeongin knew it would. Still better than thermo, though.

He’d take a gap, he’d said. Drop a year and do well later, he’d said.

That wasn’t happening now. Not when Changbin was slouched over threadbare sofa with limited edition Nikes still on, not when his phone pinged with notifications from a certain CB97 on a chat that shouldn’t feel as important as it did. And then Changbin would bully him into eating overcooked, underspiced ramen until there was only bland broth left in his bowl. 

And Nina’s worksheet was only the first from a stack of twenty three he had to grade by Monday.

It should have been a joke; it was supposed to be a joke. Now it felt more like one that ever, and it was more pathetic than laughable. But Jeongin really had taken a gap, and so had Changbin. Come next May, and the exams would be here. But Jeongin had a job, and he had his own cards and a desk at the 4 a.m. test prep’s physics department.

The rice-cracker slim secretary at the college office had probably finished hitting backspace over Changbin’s name on the list three years ago, and Changbin? Changbin realised he didn’t care as much as he probably should have. Three years and counting - Changbin decided Jeongin could keep the copy of Halliday and Resnick’s he had bought in his third semester. 

“How much thermodynamics do you remember,” Jeongin had asked when Changbin gave him the book. Jaws still working peppermint-orange gum that never seemed to leave Changbin’s mouth; it wasn’t as odd now as it had been then.

“A little.” There were stains from coffee mugs on the lamination - brown and sticky-dry. “There’s some fire in there, I guess.”

Nice.

////////////////////

Jeongin could feel his wallet slimmer than usual in his pocket. But Minho said it’d be okay, and Jeongin didn’t mind, really. There was a timer on standby at the far end of the table, and from the look of it, Jeongin felt he was on the winning side. 

Someone rang a bell, and the line at the other end moved. Hit or miss, mostly miss. Still better than swiping left on his phone, Minho had said. Small talk, maybe an awkward line Minho had prepared for him, and then the man on the other side would move on to the twink sitting next.

On display, orchestrated. Almost like the row of figurines on Jisung’s shelf - minus the anime tiddies, perhaps.

The new man standing across had metal through his lip. Pretty lips, pretty ring, hair that fell pretty almost over his eyes. What had he said his name was - Hyunjeong? Hyunjin? 

Whatever it was, Jeongin found it comforting to see streaks where he’d wiped his hands dry on his trousers. Swallow dry and fingers tapping against white countertop next to his untouched drink; Jeongin tried to think of a question he hadn’t used yet.

“Tell me something interesting about yourself?”

“Uh,” Hyunjin’s voice was squeaky when he spoke, “I have no gag reflex?”

The bell cut away any further conversation, and Hyunjin smiled watery before moving further down the line. 

Hyunjin was right, he found out later. Strong hands that held him steady when he trembled, calloused palms flat over his hips. There was metal on his tongue that Jeongin hadn’t seen before, but fuck, it felt good on his cock. Perfect lips and perfect face when Hyunjin took him in deeper than he’d ever felt, but Jeongin finished all too soon with a groan.

Hyunjin was wiping cum off his lips when Jeongin asked for his number. Cock still out, eyes dazed and head lolling weak against the basement wall - Jeongin probably looked as desperate as he felt. Hyunjin could tell. Jeongin didn’t get a number, but Hyunjin zipped his fly back up for him before he left. Too soon again, before Jeongin could offer to return the favour the way he would have liked.

His wallet was gone when he checked his pockets again.

////////////////////

“Huh. Not going to the library?” 

“No.” Jeongin’s hands were wrist-deep in his pockets, shoulders shrugged with a nonchalance the slightest bit too thick to be false. “Shit happens.”

“I suppose…”

The beach was noisy, crowded. Footsteps over sand and shell and beer cans tangled in seaweed washed ashore. Someone handed him a phone, and Changbin squinted at the screen in glaring sunlight. A tourist couple - sunburn beneath fake tan and the broad brimmed sunhats that Jisung sometimes hawked when classes ended early. The man grimaced, the woman stuck her ass out, and Changbin clicked before returning the phone.

Shit happened. Tourists were...pretty shit, Changbin thought. 

“I miss when this place wasn’t there on SATNAV.” Jeongin picked at the hem of his trousers where he squatted over coarse sand. 

“Mhmm.” Changbin squatted beside him. Jeongin was always missing something, and Changbin was missing the point of it. The tourists weren’t that bad, but the trail of tossed ice-candy wrappers and lost flip-flops they left behind were. There wasn’t much reason for them to worry about it, but now the beach had a name and a sign and little souvenir shops that weren’t there three years ago. 

Then again, Chan found this place on the SATNAV, and Changbin found Chan here. At times, shit didn’t feel as bad, he supposed. 

Jeongin was here now, and their elbows brushed when they tried to avoid a flock of exchange students sweating through their Carnegie Mellon shirts in eastern summer heat. The gum he was chewing wsa going bland, but Changbin didn’t have any more in his pocket. 

There was red bean ice cream further down the sand for when Changbin decided to spit. Two sticks steaming cool when Jeongin fumbled with the change. There was a freckled girl with a ginger bun and short shorts in line behind them. Cheshire grin through stained invisalign when they turned to leave. Her voice was grainy over French accented English when she tapped Changbin on the shoulder. 

“I like your toes.”

Shit happened.

////////////////////

The wallet was back on Friday. Right there, undyed leather against white ply on his desk, right in time before he left for home on the 11 a.m. bus. 

Money all gone, but his bus pass and ID were still there with something new. Black marker across the red ‘Buy One Get One’ text on an offer coupon from a shaved ice place Jeongin had never heard of - there was a phone number scrawled over.

The coupon crumpled slightly between his fingers - Hyunjin had probably reused it more than once, maybe snuck it into his pocket when the cashier wasn’t looking on a busy evening. Jeongin would have done that, too - Jisung had taught him back when he didn’t get enough pocket money for second helpings in high school. 

Maybe he’d reuse it again? 

////////////////////

Metal creaked slowly when Changbin kicked back against concrete. Late evening sun over cracking pavement - cool enough for toddlers to use the park without slide burn. The merry-go-round turned a lazy half circle before grinding still again. Jeongin was late.

A girl half his height with ribboned pigtails clambered onto the other side. Big eyes and toothy grin - one of her two front teeth was missing and the other had grown in larger than the rest. She poked Changbin’s arm with a finger. Not as firm as he would have liked; it brought uncomfortable memories of a gym membership he hadn’t used in over a month.

“Gimme a spin, mister?”

Kids, Changbin supposed. There were more around the broken signboard at the wrought park iron gate, more by the sandpit and the swings. The merry-go-round turned spun slow, lop-sided under their weights when Changbin gripped the handrails and dragged a foot against concrete. Faster, faster when she asked until Changbin felt his head spin. The axle creaked when he stood, and he gave the handrails one last spin before burying his hands in his pockets and moving past the sandpit.

There were groceries to buy and friends to visit, but Changbin didn’t mind. There was a roll of notes in his pocket, crisp beneath his fingers. He could feel the rubberband his mother had tied around it earlier. Still untouched, unspent. The flower patterned drawstring pouch his mother asked him to return the change in was empty. 

Get a job, his mother would’ve said. Just like she did every time. 

Changbin didn’t know. There wasn’t much that felt certain except the heat of the kitchens and haggling sessions which kept the wholesale marketeer on speed dial. If Jeongin were here, he’d agree. Get a job, he’d say, there’s openings for an 8 p.m. public speaking coach. 

But Jeongin was late and Changbin was alone. Maybe an unplanned remedial, unscheduled staff meeting, perhaps? Syllabus change? Whatever. He’d text back once it was done. Changbin blew a bubble from stale gum, the orange and mint taste long gone. Larger and a little more, until it snapped against his face. 

There were more children on the merry-go-round now when he looked again, and it moved barely. 

“Ey, big guy, give us a spin?” 

It wasn’t much, but Changbin knew long since he didn’t mind. Kids were nice, kids never asked you to get a job, kids giggled when you gave them a spin. Kids thought your muscles were big and cool. Chan had said something like that, too. About kids. 

A Montessori teacher, Chan had said. “It’d suit you, y’know? Softie with big arms and a way with kids.” Hm. That wasn’t too bad. Maybe he’d find a night degree school and finish up from where he left. 

One of the kids was shrieking for him to slow down, stop. Changbin complied, and there was a pool of rancid, half-digested rice and kimchi splattered onto metal and concrete before the children scattered into the park.

////////////////////

“Keep it.”

Changbin stared at the coupon. Overused and worn at the edges - there were creases where it hadn’t been held right. 

“Whose number is this?”

“What?” Jeongin blinked.

“I asked you who put their number here.” He held up the coupon, marked side to Jeongin.

“Dunno,” Jeongin shrugged. It was a lie. It was a lie, and Changbin knew. And Jeongin knew Changbin could tell, but he also knew Changbin wouldn’t press him for it.

Same wry smile Jeongin was starting to suspect for more than it seemed when Changbin slipped it into his pocket; it was all too familiar in a way that made Jeongin prickle inexplicably. 

“He sucked your dick, didn’t he?” 

“Maybe.”

Silence broken only by the sound from the kitchens filtered through the floor of Changbin’s room. Through the window, Jeongin heard the missionaries sing on their way back home from daily rounds. _Beggars in bags and beggars in rags and we wait for the beggar in the velvet gown…_

“What beggar wears a friggin’ velvet gown?” Changbin sank lower in his beanbag.

“Jesus Christ.”

There was more to it, but Jeongin didn’t bother listening through; he knew the lyrics already. _Pick up your bags and weave him a crown, oh brother, oh sister, I tell you, gather ‘round… Gather ‘round, now…_

And Changbin knew. Did Jeongin know he knew? Changbin couldn’t tell. There wasn’t much he understood about Jeongin despite the years that had passed between them - maybe because they had changed so much along the way. There was a window in Changbin’s room, but it didn’t overlook the street. The next building had red walls from reflected neon. A flicker, and it turned blue, green, white - his uncle had bothered with a new neon marquee for the sign. 

It was ugly, but at times when there wasn’t much else to look at, Changbin didn’t really mind it. Jeongin probably thought so, too. Chin upon a hand and faraway eyes - Changbin could never tell what he was thinking.

“I don’t want it.”

Jeongin turned to face him. “Don’t want what?”

Changbin held up the coupon between two fingers. A crease bent the wrong way when he tightened his fingers. “Keep it.”

////////////////////

The park was empty again when Jeongin was by his side. Perhaps because it was dark and well past closing time, perhaps because it was convenient. The merry-go-round creaked every time the axle scraped rust when it turned beneath their weight. 

“The stars are pretty tonight.” Jeongin’s voice was soft, so soft that Changbin wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t in a dream. 

In the distance, the streetlamp spluttered once, twice before going dark entirely. Classic dream; there was ivy on the signboard that shouldn’t have been there to obscure the ‘welcome’ painted in curly yellow. Jeongin’s eyes grew glassy, unseeing over the sky.

“Why would you say that?” There were no stars in the sky where Jeongin stared. Clouds rolled thick grey, translucent where the moon shone through. “Jeongin?”

“Dunno,” Jeongin traced an absent thumb over Changbin’s knuckles. It didn’t feel as intrusive as it should have; Changbin supposed things were simply more convenient that way. “Tell me, Changbin. Why do you think it’s this way?”

Black pooled in Jeongin’s eyes until Changbin couldn’t see whites anymore. His voice seemed faraway, shimmery when he spoke again. “Tell me.” Faint echoes; leaves rustled in the wind on scant trees. 

Changbin didn’t know. But Jeongin’s eyes were wide, blown black against his own, lips agape whilst he waited for Changbin to reply. Thunder and wind, until it began to rain. They fell in thousands; Changbin dusted away the first few, but then there were too many. Crumpled, worn at the edges and markered on one side - he could make out the red ‘Buy One Get One’ text when they spun on their way down.

Jeongin was laughing when the coupons rained around them. Ankle deep already - they splashed when Jeongin kicked through. Some caught in his hair and in Changbin’s, too. 

Maybe, just maybe, Changbin’s heart felt a little too raw from the way Jeongin chafed into him, and maybe he should’ve played along the first time it happened.

If this were a movie, Changbin thought. One of the sappy ones with happy endings that Jeongin swore he hated but watched anyway. If this were a movie, the music would swell, and the lights would soften around them. 

If this were a movie, they would’ve kissed in actually fucking rain instead of standing beneath dessert coupons when they ate face. And Changbin went with it, because dreams ran odd scripts he couldn’t understand any way. 

The merry-go-round still creaked whilst it spun the empty park around them slowly. If he strained enough, Changbin could hear the dull sloshing of sewer pipes hidden beneath the park under the thudding of card against metal. 

“Changbin,” Jeongin’s voice was breathy this time. One hand at Changbin’s jaw, tipping his face just a little before Jeongin whispered another ‘Changbin’ and dipped down to meet his lips again.

“What was that for?”

“Dunno.” Dreams, Changbin supposed. Anything goes. They were standing knee deep in coupons when the rain petered into a drizzle. The merry-go-round was unmoving - only the handholds rose above the coupons it stood in. “Some people feel special. Not all the time, though.” A coupon slid off his forehead when he looked up again. “At times you wanna watch them grow old.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeongin stared; eerie all-black gaze that made Changbin prickle. “But at other times you just wanna watch them die instead.”

Things never made sense anymore. Changbin just hoped he’d forget before breakfast - nonsense was easier to digest on an empty stomach.

No rain anymore, just the two of them in the park. Changbin couldn’t move through the coupons around his legs, and neither could Jeongin. Jeongin was melting into discount coupons where he stood - they fell off his shoulders and face until there was a heap of coupon over the ones already flooding the ground.

The pile spoke in Jeongin’s voice. “You should wake up.”

////////////////////

Changbin called just when the ASMR lady was starting to put eyeliner on Jeongin through the screen. Ringer on high; Jeongin winced when ringtone blared painfully through his ears. Wait three rings before picking up, just because it was Changbin.

“‘M tryna sleep.” Right before the tinny hello Changbin could offer through the line; that was the way it was.

“Class tomorrow?” 

A pause, and Jeongin shuffled lies over his tongue, just to see which felt lightest. But Changbin won in the end - lies away; swallowed down for use on another day. 

“No, I’m not taking any.” Another pause. “I’ve got the day off, actually.”

“Good; there’s no one here.”

////////////////////

“I’ll take two.” 

Changbin slid the coupon across marbled countertop. Markered side up; the cashier stared at the phone number before blinking once, twice. Pretty girl - black polish chipping off her nails when she pinched the coupon, but her eyeliner was glittery, even if her gloss wasn’t fresh. 

“It’s used.” Tired, end-of-shift voice when she spoke, and Changbin shrugged.

“I know.” His fingers found gum instead of cash when he dug into his pocket. Well, fuck. Tap, tap tap when Jeongin shook a sneakered foot over the floor beneath the table where he sat. Small tune carrying over his voice when he scrolled through his phone. Changbin knew the lyrics to it - he’d heard Jeongin sing it at times when he thought no one was listening. “I’ll pay, really.”

“Right.” Cashier girl cleared her throat before handing him a dot-printed bill. 

The taps stopped, and a smirk tugged at Jeongin’s lips though his eyes never left the phone. 

“Uh yeah,” Changbin fumbled. “Gimme a sec.” There was a card somewhere in that wallet he put photos in instead of cash, just ‘cause Chan had given it to him. Old Visa - splintered edges where he’d used it to pry open jar lids that were too small to snap off with his arms.

The machine blinked red when she swiped through. He knew it would have; there wasn’t anything on that card. 

“Just a sec, uh,” more mumbling. Jeongin was tapping sneaker against tile again, and the sound ticked away while the cashier stared with thinning patience. They’d gotten in a few minutes before closing time, now it was five minutes past it already. The store was empty; Changbin knew they were holding up the staff from pulling the shutters. 

“Should I cancel the order?”

“No, no, there should be something…” There wasn’t anything. Buy One Get One, and he’d brought along enough cash for just one.

“Just one instead?” Visible impatience with just a layer of stale customer service - and Changbin could scarcely blame her.

“Just one.” Jeongin spoke before Changbin could, and the bell above the glass door tinkled bright before it swung shut behind him.

////////////////////

“How was it?” Changbin started when he saw Jeongin sprawled over the beanbag. “You forgot to lock the door,” Jeongin explained. Not like it mattered; Jeongin was already here, and he knew Changbin wouldn’t mind.

No reply; Changbin shrugged his jacket away onto a chair before running a hand through his hair. “Are you staying over?”

“If you want me to.” There wasn’t anything on his phone, but Jeongin found himself tapping at the screen just so Changbin’s gaze didn’t feel as heavy on him. “I’ll take the couch, no problem.”

But that wasn’t what Changbin was thinking about, was it? 

“They used canned strawberries,” Changbin swallowed. “Nice enough. You should’ve had one, too.”

Jeongin laughed. “With that coupon?”

“No, not like that...” 

Silence never felt awkward with Changbin, but tonight was different. Maybe tonight could have been different if Jeongin had offered to pay for an extra ice. Changbin must have felt it too - flickering eyes that refused to stay still. But their gaze was sharp through the silence, through the indifference Jeongin lay thick over himself.

Brutal, rather, when Jeongin felt himself prickle. Brutal, just like Changbin - big arms, big heart and unminced words he didn’t have to say out loud for Jeongin to understand. 

Because context mattered, and Jeongin realised long past that Changbin fit in odd places. Or maybe context seemed to build itself around Changbin - there was no other explanation that Jeongin could fit before tossing it away into one of the neat boxes he liked to sort his thoughts into. 

Some questions were simply out of syllabus, he supposed. 

“Changbin…”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on?”

Of course, Changbin didn’t know. But that felt alright tonight - Changbin never had all the answers even if he tried, but he was there every time Jeongin came calling for one. Their kiss felt bitter despite the sweet aftertaste on Changbin’s tongue. Jeongin chased after the taste nonetheless.

It felt familiar in a twisted, novel way. Changbin had one warm hand cupping his jaw to hold him steady, and there wasn’t any way Jeongin would’ve refused him. 

More silence when they broke apart. Silence was bad when it was on the outside, worse when it was between them. 

“I’ll take the couch.” 

“Right.” Changbin’s throat felt raw. Subtle was hard. It wasn’t possible now, ‘cause Changbin wasn’t subtle even if he tried. Especially when he tried. And there wasn’t anything discreet about the way he was grinding against Jeongin’s thigh.

But Jeongin didn’t seem to care, either. No words, only a gasp when he pulled Changbin properly onto the couch. Hair falling pretty over his forehead, shirt crumpling wherever Changbin touched him. Just enough fabric between their bodies so the friction felt better instead of worse when he pressed his hips against Jeongin’s clothed cock - subtle was far, far away. 

Lips against lips once more, but Jeongin’s hands quivered at his sides when Changbin traced a hand over his cock. There’s a warmth he can feel through fabric, and Jeongin whines. 

“Changbin,” he gasps, “Changbin please.”

Changbin doesn’t relent until Jeongin’s eyes flutter through a suppressed moan. He likes it, and Jeongin does too. But then there’s hands gripping Changbin’s wrists weakly, pushing him away. Jeongin’s breaths flow heavy when he withdraws. Steady breaths, crumpled shirt rising and falling over his chest.

“Not yet.” Jeongin’s eyes were still partly cloudy when Changbin met his gaze. “I’ll take the couch.”

Fuck coupons.

////////////////////

The sofa was empty when Changbin woke up. Faded blue checkered blanket folded neatly over the leather; Jeongin was gone. 

Changbin had known to expect it now. Jeongin was always running away from something - deadlines, new syllabi, students he ran into at E-Mart… It felt worse now than before. But Jeongin tired quickly, and Jeongin would be back soon enough even if he didn’t answer when Changbin dialled him. He hoped so, at least.

The register dinged when the cashier hit enter on the bill; steady dot-matrix drone while it printed. Changbin’s phone was pressed between a cheek and a shoulder when he handed over his sister’s Visa without checking the bill. Three rings, and then the cool automated voice telling him his call was on hold. 

Was Jeongin hurting, too? Fuck, Changbin hoped he was. 

It wasn’t fair how it was hard to remember Jeongin wasn’t much younger than him anymore. Jeongin had stuck through college where Changbin hadn’t, and Jeongin had a job even if he was one degree short of what Changbin knew he’d promised his father. 

Swipe over the billing tray, and the cashier emptied it into green jute. A frypan handle poked through green fabric right where the E-Mart logo was printed on the bag. Still better than fifty micron plastic - that shit would’ve started to rip before he could take it out of the store. Supplies for home and supplies for the kitchen; it was starting to grate on him.

If Jeongin were anyone else, Changbin would probably forget about it, maybe hope to avoid eye-contact if they happened to be in the same line for cheap lemonade at the beach. 

But Jeongin wasn’t anyone else. Until yesterday, Changbin would’ve said they knew each other too well to be strangers again, but now it felt wiser to say they’d seen too much of each other to be anything but. 

What did Jeongin think of him? Did he ache like Changbin did? He couldn’t tell. Jeongin was as hard to understand as that copy of Halliday and Resnick’s Changbin had handed over to him back then. Hell, he wouldn’t pick up when Changbin dialled.

The bag was heavy when he clipped it to his bicycle. Wobble over cobblestones though he’d done this enough times before - he knew he wouldn’t fall. There were eggs and bags of blood meal in the bag along with the frypan, and Changbin wished to hell nothing would get messier before he reached home.

////////////////////

“Didn’t think you’d call.”

“Mhm.”

Jeongin hadn’t expected to call, either. He’d try pretending, sure. But there were too many fucks to give and nowhere to spend them. And Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind, either.

Hyunjin was gentler than he would have liked. One hand against the wall, the other wrapped around Jeongin’s cock. Slow, jerky pace out of sync with his hand, but it worked. Not enough to fuck his brains out as he would’ve liked, but fuck that; Jeongin was sure there wasn’t anything left in his head after yesterday. 

“You can -” Jeongin gasped, arm against the wall to hold himself up. “You can go harder than that.”

No response, but Hyunjin’s hips snapped against him hard enough to let him crumple into the wall. That’s better. Drawn out moans just so Hyunjin knows he doesn’t mind how this feels - there’s a burn that he knows won’t fade with the way Hyunjin’s working him. 

Did Hyunjin mean it when he moaned? Jeongin didn’t think much of it now, but he knew he would later. His hand was rough around Jeongin’s cock - twist and back, and then again. Harsh, but good for now.

A decent fuck, very decent - Hyunjin filled him well. 

“Close?” If Jeongin had been paying any attention, he would’ve heard the rasp in Hyunjin’s voice. He wasn’t, though, so he didn’t.

“Yeah.”

Two pumps of his cock, and Jeongin was cumming. A little over the wall but most over Hyunjin’s hand. “Mmh, that’s good…”

Hyunjin was still fucking him. Unsteady pace now, and unsteady breaths. It stung and turned Jeongin sensitive. Not that white hot pleasure-pain he liked, but close enough. 

Hyunjin finished when Jeongin moved to touch himself again. It wouldn’t be long, not now when he was raw and aching, no. Hyunjin slid a hand into his hair. A small tug to hold him steady, and Jeongin groaned.

“Fuck.” It was painful to keep touching, but he did it anyway when his fingers were sticky-wet with cum. “Fuck, Changbin.”

////////////////////

Chicken was great even if it was cold. It stained his fingers when he swept away crumbs with his hand instead of a napkin. Slow crunch, spicy, deep fried in three day old fryer oil. And it tasted fucking good. The metal door to the pantry was open halfway, and Jeongin heard a woman shriek for someone to watch the oven. A nasally reply - ‘Coming, mother,’ over other sounds.

Faint, but Jeongin dropped his gaze to the crumbs in his bowl to pick at with chopsticks. Changbin. Yeah, that was all. Just Changbin, because any thought beyond was too complicated.

So that’s what he did - dab at his mouth with a napkin before taking the door behind the neon restaurant sign. Up the narrow stairs sticky from spilt oil and meat and cabbage layered into black gunk; turn right at the landing for the back door to Changbin’s room.

“What’d you want?”

Changbin was behind him before he could grip the knocker properly. 

“To talk.” Nah. Talking was tough. What would really be nice was if they could fuck some and then kiss over it. Words, Jeongin had realised, came easiest when his balls weren’t full. “About yesterday…”

“What about it?” Changbin’s gaze is unreadable against his own. But then his hands fumble the slightest bit when he clicks the door shut behind them, and Jeongin feels better. 

“Changbin.” Changbin knew what he was doing, didn’t he? Even when things went bad, Changbin knew. Didn’t he? Or was it a show - chew and throw like the gum he spat into the fern after the peppermint was gone? Jeongin couldn’t tell. “Fuck, Changbin, I’m sorry.”

////////////////////

Changbin saw Jeongin’s knees buckle before crumpling onto hard tile. It would’ve been beyond awkward yesterday, but Changbin’s dick wouldn’t let his brain think when Jeongin was knelt before him.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” There was a click when Jeongin undid the buckle on Changbin’s belt. Leather slid over denim and through slim loops before falling to the floor. “Should’ve let you go on with it.”

The button on his jeans caught slightly before he could help Jeongin with it. Then the zipper, then the hem rolled down to his knees. Step by step, Jeongin would probably say to his class. That’s how you deal with thermo and electro and kinematics and whatever other shit there was in the book. Works well for sucking cock, too.

Cock out at last; Changbin groaned. Precome glistened brazen at the tip, because fuck yeah, Changbin couldn’t bother with shame when he was waiting for Jeongin’s mouth. 

“We shouldn’t have waited so long.” Jeongin’s voice was soft, barely a murmur. His fingers were warm when he spread precome over foreskin before twisting down. Twist down again, and Changbin hissed, one hand curling into Jeongin’s hair. “Should’ve done this before; should’ve-”

“Shut up.”

Jeongin talked too much. Thank fuck he stopped when Changbin tapped his cock over his lips, ‘cause Changbin couldn’t wait. Right now, Jeongin’s eyes flutter shut when he puts his lips around Changbin. Fuck, he’s been wanting for longer than he’d like to admit, and Jeongin doesn’t disappoint.

Jeongin’s eyes are wide, glassy when he lets Changbin fuck into the pouch of his cheek. Hot, wet all around and dark when Changbin’s eyes flutter shut. And it feels good, so good…

There's a sharp tug on Jeongin’s hair when he gags; sharp enough to pull him off wetly. 

“Were you gonna cum?”

“No.”

A small nod, and Jeongin knows what he wants more than he’d like to admit. There’s the solid weight of Changbin’s cock in his mouth again, and he’s working it hotter, wetter all over; deeper this time. Because every little moan and curse he’s able to coax from Changbin is receipt of an overdue reward, all the ways his thighs tense beneath Jeongin’s hands are souvenirs to be pressed in memory.

////////////////////

He can’t tell when exactly Changbin pulled away to drag him to bed instead. Can’t tell when he dropped his clothes onto vitrified tile; can’t tell when Changbin kissed into his neck before bruising skin there. Did it matter? 

Hell, no.

The sheet is stained fresh white from what couldn’t be longer than an hour ago, and Jeongin picks at it. Nasty, yeah. But it’s Changbin nasty. 

“Think of me?”

“No,” Changbin laughs. It’s low and rough - that same asshole facade that Changbin put on just ‘cause it matches the muscles. “I’ve got prettier boys to jerk it to.”

“Mhm.” It’s a prickly game, but Jeongin can play. “I bet you say my name when they’ve got a mouthful of your cock.” Jeongin knows he wouldn’t have said that if it hadn’t happened with Hyunjin. But Changbin gives him what he wants. Grips his shoulders hard and pushes him flat onto bed. 

“You don’t know.” Rough hands, low voice when Changbin growled - Jeongin shivered. “You sound like you don’t wanna be fucked right now.”

Surely, Changbin didn’t actually think that?

But it feels good. Changbin throws him about just enough, holds him down just right. There’s teeth working his neck when Changbin rocks into him. Reaches inside him just perfect, brushes past everywhere Jeongin aches to be touched by him. 

“Changbin…” It sounds pathetic, really - Jeongin can’t tell if it’s a plea or a curse or a prayer. But just like always, Changbin seems to know. Growls above him before snapping his hips harder into him, and Jeongin slurs over his name. Over and over again. 

There’s too much lube; it squelches like the mac ‘n cheese on American shows. It's fucked up how Jeongin wishes he could feel the sting, the burn, the glow that came after it faded. Changbin says his name like it’s a secret prised away, says it like it hurts to say it every time his cock is all the way inside Jeongin.

“More.”

Concern flashes brief in Changbin’s eyes, and Jeongin probably met it with something equally intense because it dissolved all too soon. “Never thought you’d be the type.”

“‘M a lot of things you’d never think of.”

“Yeah?” Changbin slips a finger inside next to his cock, and Jeongin keens. Another, and another - it’s unreal how well Jeongin stretches for someone so tight. 

“Yeah.” Jeongin’s eyes are lidded, neck glossed with sweat beneath Changbin. “Changbin, please.”

“Please what?” 

Changbin thrusts slow, and he can’t help but groan from how his fingers feel trapped against his cock. It hurts just a little when Jeongin clenches, but it’s the good kind of hurt; of course it is.

“I don’t know,” Jeongin gasps. “Please, Changbin, I-” A moan when Changbin moves against him. “Please.” 

It’d be nice if Changbin could fucking use him right now, fuck him hard and rough though he likes it better when it’s a little slow. Because it feels so raw when it isn’t fast and messy; it makes Jeongin’s chafe from the softness. It’s better rough because it makes Jeongin feel a little less fragile beneath Changbin.

“Jeongin,” Changbin’s voice sounds as fucked as Jeongin feels. “Feels so good, mmh…”

A small thrust, and Changbin’s lips are clamped over Jeongin’s. It’s wet and messy - tongue all over until they’re sucking face instead of kissing, and Jeongin groans into Changbin’s mouth when he cums.

////////////////////

“Hey.”

The beach isn’t empty, but it’s late enough for them to lace fingers while they walk along the sand. Jeongin can barely make out a stubbed cigarette where a tourist had probably dropped it. 

“Yeah?”

Changbin tips his head to the sky. There were no stars that Jeongin could see there; maybe Changbin saw something in the clouds? “How d’you think I’d look when I’m old? You know, all pruney?”

“Hella ugly.” Jeongin kicked through sand, and some caught uncomfortably between his toes. Changbin didn’t like it; Jeongin could tell. Small grimace at the clouds he stared into - it was almost as though Changbin ran a script Jeongin hadn’t read yet. “Your face is cute when you’re cumming, though.”

A minute of silence passed between them, and Jeongin broke laughing while the waves washed against sand.

////////////////////

////////////////////

////////////////////

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's so few fics from this ship so I just... hehe.


End file.
